The Dark Lord Undefeated
by TeamNevillePeetaIggy
Summary: This my vison of what would happen if Voldemort won the Final Battle and all of the DA and Order were killed except Neville L and Hannah A and of course they fall in love please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Neville

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I cry I as I hurdle myself down the castle grounds trying in vain to stop an end I know is unstoppable, trying to save the life of my friend I know is dead, trying to make sure that the Dark Lord doesn't reign when he already is.

"Neville, Neville, Neville wake up!"

"Wha-huh-ah-Harry…" I manage to mumble before realizing that its been three weeks since Harry died, since our hope died with him.

"It's alright, hon, its alright I know I miss Harry too but, hey, at least we're still alive," it's my girlfriend Hannah Abott always the sweetest, always trying to be positive. For her sake I manage a smile and a weak, "at least we have each other" before rolling over to try and forget it all. During the final battle after Harry was killed we all just kind of stood there in shock just waiting for him to, I don't know, come back to life? Then the death eaters swarmed in on us and we all in to much shock to do anything other than the occasional half-hearted "stupefy", it like mass slaughter the only reason Hannah and I survived is because we were at the greenhouse getting plants to use as weapons, we managed to escape into the Forbidden Forest and ride away on thestrals.

"Neville," she begins again, "what's wrong?"

I can't lie to her I can't even try, "Well, its just I had that dream again," she gasps but I go on knowing that if I stop I won't be able to get it all out, "you know the one, where during the Final Battle I was standing on that hill over-looking Harry's-Har-

"ie's death" she supplied, even split that it was still hard to bear.

"Yah, well I was just thinking, do you know who was there, who was on that hill, because there weren't any death eaters do think, I know this is crazy but, do you think that, that they might have survived?" I rushed out those last four words desperate to get them out desperate to have any hope left that any of Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix might still be around that I wasn't just us left to defeat the most truly and purely evil tyrant of all time, wizard or muggle.

Hannah sat back against the cave wall the look on her face torn over the pure insanity of it and the hope she wanted to believe in, "Well, I, umm, well, honestly Neville I think its crazy and stupid and totally insane and that we should pack up camp right now head to Hogwarts, comb every inch of the Forest and not rest until we find the wizard from the hill."

I leaned over and kissed her a quick peck on the cheek and said "That's why I love you Hannah because your crazy and stupid and totally insane and you'll do anything to chase a bit of hope and the prospect of helping a friend."

"I'm a Hufflepuff I can't help it." she said modestly, "and besides you won't let me rest until we find this mystery person and you'll probably leave to go and chase this dream and wherever you go that's where I'm going to be," she stood up and stretched her back, leaning her head down close to mine she whispered, "also you may be a herbology genius but you're and incompetent wizard, face it you need me." She grinned mockingly and walked away.

I shook my head, a smile creeping over my face as she hummed softly, why did girls always have to have the last word, and why did she have to be so darn amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Neville

After we'd packed up our bags and had lunch, we headed off our feet taking us to the castle, the castle we'd spent three weeks leaving. Hannah kept rubbing tongue against the bottom of her top teeth, a nervous habit she'd had since forever, I didn't blame her for being nervous I was scared out of my wits and I was the one who'd proposed the idea in the first place.

"Neville," she began, "I was just thinking what do you think You-Know-Who and did to Hogwarts, the actual castle I mean. Do you he would have destroyed it or kept it I mean he didn't hate Hogwarts did he, just Dumbledore and the staff right?"

"I don't know Hannah, he might have kept it to, the young wizards and witches still need to be educated, no matter who's running the world and as much as we'd like to think, You-Know-Who isn't stupid, he's a genius, he's a rotten, good-for-nothing, evil, tyrannical, conceited, and vain genius."

Hannah smiled at my weak attempt to make her laugh but the seriousness of my joke lingered in her eyes, forcing her face into a grimace with a fake smile and crying eyes. I slipped my hand into hers and we continued to walk in silence, unable to find a easy topic to talk about.

I hoped he hadn't destroyed the castle, but after the ruins the Final Battle had left it in I knew it wouldn't be hard destroy, but complicated to rebuild. And after all I still had the Sorting Hat from when Faux gave it to me too find the sword of Gryffindor. I still had the sword too, Hannah knew about that, but she didn't know about the hat, didn't know I put it on after she fell asleep, didn't know it whispered advice to me, and didn't know its magic was slowly leaving the farther we got from Hogwarts, from its home.


End file.
